Derek, Brave Waddle Doo
Please do not edit this page. Agent0015 is working on it, and it isn't yours. Thanks! Foreword Over 40 years before the legendary warrior Kirby's conception in Nightmare's fortress, an ancient clan of 1,000 Waddle Doo warriors controlled Pop Star. They were very powerful, and arrogant, as they would routinely patrol in places like Green Greens, White Wafers, and beyond, slaughtering any Lovelys or the weaker, smaller Waddles, Waddle Dees, that brandished a weapon against them. Every week they would collect money from the coward, King Cerberus XVI, King Dedede's great grandfather. They poached and pillaged and ate their fill, and no one stood against their leader, Joseph the Savage, and lived. Except Derek. This is the story of a brave young warrior who stood against all odds and became a legend that stayed in the hearts of many Dreamlanders for years to come. This is the story of Derek, Brave Waddle Doo. Chapter 1: Joseph the Savage In the dead of night in mid-October, a cold, hardened savage of a Waddle Doo named Joseph kicked his feet up on his desk. He had a stab wound just below his battered cyan eye, though it has long since healed and become a gnarly scar. He looked out his north window, at a burning Nutty Noon. The raid earlier that night had been a huge success, and overall Joseph was happy. But he had to kill only two innocents. That was the part he didn't like. He loved their screams. That was how he got his title, Savage. He thought about the new recruit. "He didn't help much," Joseph thought. The recruit hadn't helped, of course, for seldom was Joseph wrong, and he always would say, "If I'm wrong I will stab the king in the heart." He looked out his south window. He saw the lights of Cappy Town, the next town on the clan's hitlist. The citizens were no doubt sleeping peacefully, wrapped in blankets, warm, cozy... and peaceful. Joseph hated peace. He wanted chaos, crisis, conflict, insurrection, even- But he should be very careful what he wishes for. Chapter 2: Derek It was the morning of October 17th. "I hate this job," said Derek, a young Waddle Doo soldier, in a battle helmet much too large for himself. He had a bright blue eye, and a small bruise on his leg. He was somewhat prone to carrying conversations with himself, though he threw away this habit later in life. "Everyone is afraid of me because I wear these colors." "Why am I in Joseph's clan? I hate his guts, none of the work is anything I'd want to do...." He had been assigned the job of patrolling Cookie Country, which wouldn't be so bad, but there was little to do, and he felt like a monster for wearing the helmet. Scarfys would run in terror at the sight of him, Gaw Gaws would scatter and hide in the bushes. He hated being in Joseph's clan, he knew he had to do something, but he was the only one brave enough, and he couldn't defeat 1,000 other Waddle Doos on his own. That's when it hit him. He remembered that Cappy Town was the next place they would plunder. He could warn the citizens and maybe it would be all right. Chapter 3: Cappy Town Later that day, when Derek's shift was over, he casually walked into Kawasaki's restaurant, in Cappy Town. He plopped down and ordered ramen. "Yes sir, right away sir! I don't want any trouble!" Kawasaki said shakily. "What? Oh the uniform." Derek took off the helmet and threw it away. "I don't need it. I'm not with Joseph." Kawasaki asked: "So we're safe then?" Derek replied: "For now. Joseph's gonna ransack this town in about a week or so. I would recommend arming yourself, and warning everyone you see, too." Derek slurped up the last of the ramen. Chapter 4: Cries for Help One cool December afternoon, Derek thought as he walked along the streets of Raisin City, the largest city in all of north eastern Pop Star. He thought about how happy the people of Cappy Town were when he saved them. Though he wished he would have helped more. The sign above the door of a bar read LOYAL SUBJECTS ONLY. This, of course, meant only citizens loyal to the king, and roughly by extension, Joseph, as the cowardly king does nothing to prevent the theft and deaths that Joseph causes. "Coward." Derek thought. He paused for a moment, then walked into the bar. He went up near a group of Joseph's soldiers, and shouted "ALL WHO DO NOTHING SERVE JOSEPH THE SAVAGE, AND ALL WHO SERVE JOSEPH THE SAVAGE MUST DIE!" He heard plates dropping, all the voices quieted, and the group of Joseph's soldiers started walking towards him. "WHAT. Did you just say?!" Asked the largest member of the group, raising a large knife. Derek replied quickly and confidently, though he was scared. "I said you need to die!" Laughter erupted from the bar. "Ha! You would challenge Joseph's clan?" Said another Joseph supporter. "Damn straight!" yelled Derek as he dropkicked the soldier.